


Waiting for Rain

by They_Call_Me_Balthazar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Call_Me_Balthazar/pseuds/They_Call_Me_Balthazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel guessed this was one way to met people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea for a kiss!fic and I decided to write a whole story. The chapters won't be too long but I hope you like it.

Castiel couldn't believe it, the weather man had been wrong for the fourth day in a row. He had said that it would be clear all day. But even now, at 11, it was drizzling. Castiel was already hating the day. He was taking his lunch break to run to his apartment and grab his umbrella. He was taking a shortcut through the park when he ran into another man running through the rain. "Watch it, jerk" came a low voice. Castiel groaned, it was one of those people.

"I'm sorry," it was better to be nice in this situation. Castiel turned to fully apologize but the other man was already farther away. Castiel started to run again and hoped that he'd make it on time.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Castiel had retrieved his umbrella but as soon as he had, it had stopped raining. Castiel had trudged through the mud back to work, sat down at his desk, and gone through the rest of the day as normal.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Watch it, jerk," Dean spat out. People today just seemed to want to make him regret ever waking up. Dean didn't even care right now, he was late for work. Super late. He ran out of the park not thinking twice about the man who he had run into.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Castiel had collapsed into bed that night and instantly fallen asleep. The next morning, he watched the weather and laughed. He decided to bring his umbrella even though it was “a good chance” of clear whether. He walked out of his apartment and strolled down the street. He had time.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Shit. For the third time this week, Dean was late. Dean hurriedly put on his pants, made breakfast for Sam, and ran out the door. Dean was already entering the park when he remembered he forgot his umbrella. Whatever, it probably wouldn't rain today. Dean got to work twenty minutes late. He was lucky, the boss wasn’t there.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Castiel was having a good day and was actually happy when it started to rain. Castiel walked out of the office building where he worked and opened his umbrella. He had a lunch to make. Smiling, he made his way down the sidewalk toward his house.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dean hated living here. It rained every god damn day and he still never brought an umbrella. He decided to head home anyway. Angry, he pulled his coat off and ran through the rain.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Castiel was wondering what kind of sandwich would be the best for today when he was pulled away from his thoughts. Hitting the ground, he yelped. He heard a vague cracking sound and felt a bolt of pain shoot through his head. "Sorry," came a voice from somewhere over him. Castiel didn't hear it, everything had already turned black.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dean was high-tailing it through the park when he tripped and hit one of the people he was trying to get past. The man, kind of familiar, gave a sound of shock when he was hit and slipped on the wet pavement. The man's head made a sick sound when it connected with the road. "Sorry," Dean gasped out, before he noticed red seeping into the grass.


End file.
